thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Carter
Jessica Carter is the titular protagonist of I Work For A Monster. She is a psychopathic crime lord who became infamous throughout the criminal underworld for her brutal methods and was initially thought to be Fear due to multiple hints within the posts by Brad, the false protagonist of the story. Once she learned that Brad had been leaking info about her onto the internet, she violently murders him and takes over the blog. After months of inactivity, she starts claiming that Brad was her son and denied any involvement in his death. She then decided to transcribe Brad's journal, a task she eventually passed down to Mr. Flint, her personal assistant and errand boy. Personality Jessica takes sadistic glee from mentally and physically torturing anyone who gets in her way and has no conscience whatsoever. She acts entirely on impulse and whenever a thought enters her head, she immediately perceives it to be true because her distinction between reality and her mind is nonexistent. Mr. Flint goes so far as to describe her as the id, the unorganized part of a the personality structure that contains a human's basic, instinctual drives and compares her to "The Joker without Batman". Ironically, this is also what makes her such an efficient crime boss, as it allows her to remain vigilant under several life threatening situations. She has a very blatant obsession for cannibalism, with many posts mentioning how she eats eyeballs and hinting that she ate Brad after she killed him. Relationships The Fears Although she has encountered many of them in the past, The Fears always ignore her for some unknown reason. She seems to have a strong reverence for The Black Dog in particular, making several odd remarks about it being a "nice doggy" and a "pretty, pretty puppy" David Banks Before she acquired her criminal empire, Jessica used to be in an intimate relationship with David Banks from Finding the Light, a deadly assassin who worked for the pleasure of killing rather than the money. The two of them used to be inseparable, going on nightly killing sprees together and then retiring to an abandoned hotel to spend time together. However, the two of them eventually parted ways and lost contact with one another. When she discovered David decided to quit his life as a criminal, she became utterly convinced that this change of heart was his response to "the world bringing him down". This angered her to the point where she decided to confront him to ensure he would be reminded of what he once was, and to bring back his violent side as the forefront of his life. After this plan fails and she gets kicked out of his home, Jessica starts harassing David and his allies at every opportunity possible, killing dozens of innocent people while she's there. She eventually pushes him too far by kidnapping his granddaughter, which causes him to lose control and kill one of her best hitmen. Satisfied that she was successful in brining out David's psychopathic tendencies, Jessica ends her crusade against him and leaves before she can be apprehended by the police. Category:Characters Category:I Work For A Monster